Hide and seek
by msmhtp
Summary: Merlin has to make decision what will turn the wheels of Camelot. Also, someone else is planning to do something significant what can cost more than Camelot's future. But there is always more than one playing the game. Sequel to Warm days, cold nights. Read that first. Beta by Alia Inverse
1. Anwyn

_This's a sequel to __**Warm days, cold nights**__ so read it first._

_Beta by Alia Inverse_

_Lot of you asked me to do this, so I hope you enjoy again. I'm not sure if this is going to be long or short story._

#

After the weeks of heat it was raining. The clouds were dark and the water drummed heavily the stone streets of Camelot. Sniffling, Anwyn tried to cover herself but she was already thoroughly wet. She knew she was going to be sick.

And she was lost.

It was her first time in Camelot and she wanted to find her older cousin Heledd but was beginning to think that she had turned the wrong way somewhere. There was the sign of and inn, Sun and Moon, so she decided to just go in and ask directions, and get a bit warmer. She looked up and sighed. The rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so maybe she should find place to stay the night; and search for her cousin the next day. She had some extra money left, but she didn't knew how much a night in town would cost.

She started to walk toward the Inn when she felt her foot slip and for a moment she couldn't think anything when she fell backward. She blinked and stared the sky and then there was suddenly a face half covered with hood.

"Miss, are you alright?"

She realized that she hadn't hit the ground but someone was holding her and quickly helping her stand again.

"Yes, yes-thank you." She looked up and at the same time flash of lightning lit the sky. Her savior was tall and thin under the red jacket and she couldn't wholly see his face of the shadows of the hood.

"Come, we should hurry. The thunder is fast above us." The man helped her to collect her belongings that were spread out on the street when she slipped. There was a loud low rumbling and Anwyn quickened her steps, following the man who now carried most of her items. They headed to the Inn and with a new flash of lightning charged inside.

"Good Lord, keep the door shut!" someone yelled when the wind made every candle's fire to sway. Anwyn was fast ushered closer to the fireplace and in its warmness she realized how cold she was when her legs finally gave out and she slumped to sit.

"I think you need this more than me." The warm cup of wine was placed to her hands and she gratefully sipped it.

"Thank you." She looked up and met the pair of green eyes and wide smile. Gods he was good looking and she felt herself blush.

"Gwaine, stop harassing her and let's go."

The green eyes along with Anwyn turned to look other man.

"You can't be serious. Out in that weather?!"

The man pushed his hood on his neck revealing a younger face than Anwyn was expected to see, pair of very blue eyes, tan skin and high cheekbones.

"Do you think that I'm here willingly? He had called the meeting."

"Now?"

"Yes."

They stared each other until Gwaine just huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Must be important. Very well, my lady, it was nice to meet you. Sir Gwaine at your service, if you need any help. Anytime." Before Anwyn realized it, the knight was taking her hand on his own and placing a kiss on her fingers. "Your name doesn't do justice to your beauty."

"Gwaine."

"Coming, coming." And the knight was gone. A few others had risen too, putting on their coats and hoods.

"You shouldn't be here, you are still recovering." Gwaine said when he stepped beside the younger man.

"I knew where to find you and your lot." The young man glanced over Gwaine's shoulder at the other men who were ready to leave. Anwyn blinked and finally got herself up.

"Wait! Please, wait. You helped me, and I don't know your name. I'm Anwyn Bowen. Thank you."

They all stared at her and she felt suddenly very nervous but then the young man smiled brightly what made him look even younger than before.

"Are you Heledd Bowen's cousin?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Well, she mentioned that you're coming soon. I let her know that you're here, so just wait here. I have to go. It was nice to meet you. John, will you help her? Thanks, see you later."

Then he turned and was out with his friends before Anwyn could say anything else.

"What?" she watched how the door was closed again and the Inn keeper walked to help her.

"I'm John. Just sit and I'll bring you some food. Or do you want a room to change into dryer clothes?"

Anwyn blinked.

"Who was that? A knight?"

"Merlin? Him? A knight?" He almost laughed " Oh, no, he's king's manservant, though he's lot more too. So, you're Heledd's cousin. Sit, sit, a bit more wine I think. And food of course."

"He doesn't look like servant."

"Oh, not always, it depends. Like I said, bit more than just servant. Part of council too, and Round table. King's friend and secretary. Some says that he's his closest adviser, alongside the Queen. Can be true. Hmm, and Gaius' apprentice."

"That's… lot of things. He seemed… tired."

John stopped and smiled bit sadly.

"Well, when you have spoken with you cousin, you'll know bit more what's going on around here." He winked and left.

Anwyn leaned back and let her guard lower a bit and she could sense it. The faint hint of magic surrounded the place and she turned to see John. Her eyes met John's who nodded and turned to continue his job.

Anwyn hummed and raised her guard again. It would be interesting to hear why Heledd had called her to come so quickly to Camelot


	2. He?

He hated it. He hated how he was the King's favorite - his _friend_. He spat at the word. _Friends_. No servant was a friend of lords. He hated whole city. The Queen was a former servant! And there were knights who were just commoners!

He watched how Merlin led them, his _friends_, through the doors and sat them around the table.

The Roundtable.

He hated it more than anything. How it symbolized equality.

Merlin was beside the King, and the Queen wasn't there - it was late, an emergency meeting. The King let them know about the situation at the East border - there was some bickering. He was going to ride out to see it himself.

There was lot of arguing about who should go with him.

King, riding himself out to the danger! Of course the people loved him...

Why not? Good looking, handsom, just, kind... The memory of Uther was gone - Uther and his iron fist.

It was rumored that the King would lessen the law of magic, to accept healers to do their jobs.

He had to close his eyes because he felt himself nauseous.

That was over everything.

He would see that it wouldn't come to that.

At any price.


End file.
